Love Live! Sekai!
Love Live! Sekai! '(ラブライブ！世界！) is a Love Live! fan series focused on the school idols of Y.G. International Academy. Characters Unlike the characters in the other Love Live! series on this wiki, these characters are taken from the mobile game, ''Love Live! School Idol Festival! ''Some of the information given to these characters is headcanon, although I wanted to state that none of these characters belong to me. 'Yukari Saotome (紫 早乙女) A cheerful, idol loving girl, who came up with the idea to want to spread school idols all around the world, as she figures that no matter where your from, music brings everybody together. Though she is a first-year, her leadership strategies and kindness have proven effective, and she is chosen to be the unofficial leader of the unit. Her theme color is grey. Jennifer White (ジェニファーホワイト) A spunky and wild girl who moved from America due to her mother's work. She often comes up with strange, out of the box ideas, and is still learning about Japanese culture and tradition. She often speaks English, as she is still trying to learn the basics of the Japanese language. Her theme color is blue. Rebecca Kingsman '(レベッカ キングスマン) Rebecca moved to Y.G. International School from England at the beginning of the school year, after begging her father to let her study abroad in Japan, as she wanted to learn more about Japanese culture. She comes from a wealthy family. Like Jennifer, there is also much more she needs to learn about Japanese traditions, although she is too prideful to admit it. Her theme color is maroon. 'Maria Rosales '(マリア ロサレス) She moved from Spain to Japan at a very young age, so she doesn't remember much about Spain. However, when she grew old enough, her father, who is a dance teacher, taught her all about the Flamenco, and she instantly fell in love with it, still practicing it daily. Her theme color is red. 'Leo Hayashi '(レオ林) Leo was found as a very young girl in the forests near the school, having been presumably abandoned, and was promptly brought to a place where she could be taken care of. When she was old enough to attend Y.G., she was placed in several special classes, so that the teachers there could help her master her basic education. With the club's permission from the headmistress, she was able to join the school idol club. Her theme color is green. 'Rakshata Abhilash '(ラクシャータ アヒラシュ) Rakshata is from India, and has lived in Japan for about three years. Like Rebecca, she is studying abroad, but went to the school on invitation, due to her excellent grades. She is amazed by the beauty of Japan, and hopes to learn more about her classmates from around the world. Her theme color is orange. 'Ranpha[[Ranpha Chun| Chun]]' '(蘭花 チュン) Ranpha, unlike most of the other girls in the unit, was born in Japan, but was born to a Chinese couple, and is the heiress to a large chain of Chinese restaurants in Japan. For the most part though, due to her parents' busy work schedule, she lived with her aunt and uncle in China before coming to the academy. Despite her fortune, she is a very kind girl who is easy to get along with. She tends to eat a lot, but nobody tends to point this out, as they know it will upset her. Her theme color is pink. [[Emma Verde|'Emma Verde']]' '(エマヴェルデ ) Emma loves nature, and longs for the nature of her small hometown in Switzerland, even though she is happy that she moved to the academy. For unknown reasons, she lived with her grandmother and grandfather in Switzerland, having little to no memory of her birth parents. Her theme color is yellow. 'Isabella Volkova '(イザベラ ボルコフ) A cold Russian girl with a serious and stern exterior. However, she is actually just very passionate about her idol activities, and is working very hard on being able to open up to her unit mates and show her own appeal as a school idol. Her theme color is black. Units Forever Sky (Jennifer, Maria, Leo, Rebecca, Rakshata, Ranpha, Emma, Isabella, Yukari) STAR CHARGE (Emma, Leo, Jennifer) Royale (Maria, Isabella, Rebecca) Blossom♥Street (Rakshata, Yukari, Ranpha) Trivia * This is the first ''Love Live! ''series where the main school is not struggling population wise. Instead, the purpose of forming the school's main idol unit is to make the concept of school idols more known worldwide. * Though the basis of the series was inspired by the girls' of Y.G. International Academy from the Love Live! app, the series also has inspiration from Spirited. Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Love Live! series Category:Love Live! Sekai!